Jazdec
by Maya Gonkura 1
Summary: čo sa stane ak freddy krueger ukradne dušu " polku duše" vlkodlačke? Zabije ju alebo bude jej jazdec?


Prebudila som sa bola som v kotolni. Všade bol dym a teplo. Prechádzala som chodbou. Boli tam trupky a kotle. Až som počula škrípavý zvuk a malé dievčatko ku mne utekalo. Plakala a rýchlo išla za mňa, ja som sa zohla.

Dievčatko: prosím nenechaj ma jemu

Počula som hrozný smiech vychádzal z schodby. Pozrela som sa cez chodbu ale nič. Začalo ma nekontrolovane boleť žalúdik a z mojej hlavy vyšli 2 vlčie uši a veľký huňatý chvost. Moje oči zažiarily žltou farbou. Zobrala som dievča a otrhla jej hlavu a hodila ju do chodby, telo som začala žrať. Krv tiekla všade a počula som kroky a ušla som. Na druhej strane stál veľký DREAM MASTER Freddy sa na hlavu dievčatka a išiel po chodbe a našiel znetvorené telo a vlčie stopy. Pomaly išiel po stopách. Stopy viedli až na veľký kotol čo visel na strope a zmizol. Ja som bola premenená a sedela som hore. Až ma niekto nestrčil ,spadla som. Ked som otvorila oči všade trupky a nejaký chlap v klobúku. Bol tam veľký priestor a zodvihla som sa pomali. Môj opis je asi ako normálny hnedo zrzavý vlkodlak ale som stále mala moju ranu na pravom oku, bolo to 1 jazva od vlkodlaka 5 pazúrov. Chlap išiel ku mne až som zacítila bolesť a on sa smial. Cítila som ako keby moja duša odchádzala ale len polovička. Muž sa smial ja som omdlela. Jediné čo som videla bolo že si moju dušu zobral a veľké svetlo.

Zobudila som sa stále v kotolni ale teraz už som nemohla byť na dvoch, pozrela som sa do zrkadla a bola som obrý vlk s jazvou na oku. Vypadala som ako z Twilight. Zas som počula smiech a muž bol predomnou.

Freddy: ako to že niesi mrtva?

(myšlienky): cože ja neviem rozpávať, niesom človek moja premena je u konca.

Freddy: zabijem ťa suka

Freddy do mňa zasekol jeho rukovicu ale on sa potom krútil v bolestiach. Ja som sa pozerala a on sa postavil.

Freddy: čo to

(myšlienky): ona mala pravdu kurva to nie som už slobodná ne ne ne a kto si

Freddy: freddy krueger suka a ty

(myšlienka):ty ma počuješ?

Freddy: prečo by som nemal

: to nie oni mali pravdu do riti čo teraz sme spojený

Freddy: čo tým myslíš spojenný?

: ty si mi zobral dušu, ale len polovičku a teraz ... si môj jazdec

Freddy: čože jazdec co to kecáš

: kto si vlastne?

Freddy: Som freddy krueger nočná mora z elm street, som demon sna zo Springwoodu.

: do riti prečo ty ja nechcem byť sen, oh už to mám

Freddy: čo sa ti nepáči

: to sa mi nepáči že si môj jazdec a sme teraz pripútany k sebe navždy, to znamená že som teraz tvoj snový pes

Freddy: važne tešte sa detičky hahahahahhahahaha ako sa voláš a aký je tvoj príbeh

: som Maya, ked som bola bruchu svojej matky bola asi v 9 mesiaci ju napadol vlkodlak v nemocnicy a umrela ale ako ju poškriabal na bruchu tak mňa tiež. Vždicky som vedela to ovládať ale ked som zabila to dievča som sa neovládla, hovorí sa že ked vlkodlak cíti svojho jazca zmení sa, ako vidím ty si to, a mám 14 rokov. a teraz musím isť domov do mojej izby aby sme boli viac než sny

Freddy: ako to myslíš viac ako sny?

Obratila som sa a skočila do steny, Freddy sa len pozeral. Potom po chvíľke som zoskočila zo steny a mala som na sebe červené sedlo. : a ted pre voodoo veci

Freddy: čo voodoo

: prebud ma

Freddy: dobre

Zobudila som sa bola som vlkodlak veľký bola som v svojom dome, bývala som sama mama umrela a otec sa na mňa vykašľal. Zobrala som pár voodoo veci a začala ritual. Ked som skončila Freddy sa objavil v skutočnom svete.

Freddy: čo si to urobila

: teraz ti to vysvetlím, budeme viac ako sny môžme ísť do snu ale aj byť v skutočnom svete ale keby nám chcel niekto ublížit nemôže sme snový démoni aj v skutočnosti

Freddy: kolko máš rokov?

: iba 14 takže teraz pod si zajazdiť v skutočnom svete

Freddy: ale treba to vylepšenie aha!

Freddy začal niečo robiť a doniesol mi moje sädlo a železnú helmu s ostňami na konci, nasadil mi a vošla som von a začala bežať rýchlo po strechách domov. Až som začula nejaký krik a zastavila som na jednej zo striech. Vydela som chlapa s hokejovou maskou a mačetou.. Freddy sa pozrel a vidí starého známeho.

Freddy: jason pod zabijeme ho

zaknučala som :ne

Freddy: som tvoj jazdec a prikazujem ti isť

Zodvihla som sa a skočila na cestu Jason sa obrátil a pozrel sa na nás, ja som krúžila a zastala som čala som a freddy sa usmieval.

Freddy: ahoj Jason dávno sme sa nevideli hahahahahhaha, Maya zabi !

Freddy ukázal na jasona a ja som sa rozbehla a skočila na neho. Ale ma odhodil po chvíľke. Zobrala som jeho mačetu a chcela som ujsť ale freddy nedovolil.

Freddy: Maya zabi toho parchanta!

Odhodila som mačetu a skočila na neho hrýzla som ho do ruky ale on sa nejak dostal rukou k freddyho nohe a strčil ho a mna odhodil. Spadla som a jason išiel s mačetou zohla som sa . Myslela som že ma zabije ale potom ma pohladil po hlave. Freddy vstal. Utekala om rýchlo k freddymu a freddy na mna vyliezol a ja som utekala na jason a uhryzla ho do ruky ale on na odhodil, freddy pristal na streche a jason ma chytil.

Freddy: to je môj pes debil

Jason ma postavil a sadol si na mňa a dal povel a utekala som po uliciach. Freddy utekal z nami ale potom sme boli za Springwood a on sa len pozeral ako Jason jazdil na mne a zmizli sme v lese.

Freddy: tak to nie kurva zobral si mi moje deti a moju Mayu kurva zmrd

Zatiaľ v Crystal Camp lake, vydela som nadpis a potom sme išli po lese a dostali sme sa pred jazero išla som na molo ale bála som sa nezášam vodu. Jason dal povel aby sme išli ale ja som len stála a knučala. Jason ma pohladkal na hlave a ja som skočila do vody a plávala jason ma celú cestu škrabkal. Ked sme prišli na pevninu som započula tínedžerov ako sa smejú. Jason ukázal aby som bola ticho pomali sme išli a Jason zo mna zliezol a prikázal aby som vyliezla na strom, nevedeli sme sa rozprávať pretože som nebola jeho ale Freddyho. Ale bola som hladná a tak som zautočila ale len som sa plížila a vystrašila som ich. Jason všetkych zabil ale jedna ušla. Jason ukázal rukou a ja som utekala za ženou až som ju dohonila a tahala som ju za nohu až k Jasonovy. Zabila som ženu a prišla k Jasonovy. Jason ma pohladkal a zobral mrtvoli a dal na moje sädlo a išli sme prišli sme až k starému domu a jason my hodil mrtvoli a išiel dnu. Začala som jesť až som počula ženu dole. do domu som nemohla ale videla som ju okom. Počula som malú pílu a po chvíľke prišiel jason a dal my niečo do úst ako pre kone, sadol si na mna a utekala som Jason zatiahol za pravé a ja som zabočila do prava potom do ľava. Po jazdení sme uvideli horiaci dom a išli sme k nemu ale musela som cez jazero. Ked sme boli na brehu zacítila som niečo iné , horúce v sebe. Jason zosadol a priviazal ma a išiel ku domu. A potom vošiel ale dom na neho spadol. Ohen sa blížil ku mne ale ma nepálil pak som si spomenula na Freddyho

V Springwoode

Freddy sedel na streche a zacítil bolesť .

Freddy: ahhhh maya už viem kde si

Zmizol a išiel smer CRYSTAL CAMP LAKE.

Po chvíľke sa dom stále horel a ucítila som ruku na mne. Otočila som sa a môj jazdec tam stál. Krútila som chvostom a zavíjala.

Freddy: tatínek je doma srdiečko

Prišiel a odviazal ma a sadol si na mňa. Moja helma a moje sadlo pravé sa vrátilo. Pozrely sme sa na oheň.

Freddy: kde je Jason?

: išiel do domu a spadlo to na neho

Freddy: konečne moju Mayu nikto nebude mať a teraz ideme domov

: dobre

Otočila som sa a začala chodiť po lese videla som že Jason potom vyšiel z ohna a otočila som sa išla k nemu. Freddy sa ma snažil zastaviť ale bolo pozde bola som pred jasnom.

: freddy ospravldn sa

Freddy: ne maya on ta ukradol ja sa mám ospravldnovať

: co to je

Počula som dalších vlkodlakov zhodila som freddyho a začala som utekať. Jason podal ruku Freddymu a on sa postavil. A utekali za mnou. Prišla som u okraju lesa a tam 8 vlkodlakov a 1 najvýšší. Sedeli v kruhu. Zatiaľ jason a Freddy prišli a počúvali rozhovor.

Najvyšší: oh moje dieta prišla si ku svojím bratom na pomoc, si už vyspelá vlkodlačíc je málo a my potrebujeme potomkov. Ty si vivolená a ty nám dáš potomkov.

: nie čo si to myslíte nie nie

Najvyšší: oh moje dieta je to tvoja povinosť.

Freddy: to nie je

Freddy vyšiel zo stromu a išiel ku mne. Jason tiež vyšiel a zobral si mačetu do ruky.

Freddy: ona je moja zmrde nikoho iného ale moja céra, a nedám ju ošukať za to že nemáte to ským robiť.

Najvyšší: ako sa opovažuješ človek ako to že mi rozumieš?

Freddy: ja niesom človek ale tvoj zlý sen a ja som Maya jazdec debile

Najvyšší: to nie je možné

Freddy: myslíš

Najvýšší: rýchlo ho zabite a ju...

Mna chytili za nohy a začala som sa byť s 2ma a fredy a jason začali zabíjať.

Freddy: nie

Freddy svojím čepelami uškrabol 2 vlkodlakov a sadol si na mna. Potom Moje oči sčerveneli a na mojej helme a sädle bol ohen. Zaručala som a veľký ohnivý kruh podpálil mrtvoli vlkodlakov. Ohen zmizol a plamene tiež jason išiel ku mne a pohladkal ma na som utakala aj freedy a zabili me najvyššieho, jason zmizol, mi išli sme do jeho domu. Jason vyišiel z domu a doniesol niečo a podal Freddymu.

Freddy: waw dakujem ale mi sme ešte neskončili

Jason prikívol a podali si ruky ako kamarati potom freddy sa pozrel na cedulku na obojku bolo napísané: MAYA KRUEGER SPRINGWOOD ELLM STREET 1492

: freddy čo je tam napísané?

Freddy: diki jason

: povec prosím jasonovi že dakujem za zabíjanie ale už musím isť domov a ellm street je naša ulica

Freddy: jason maya hovorí že dakuje ale musíme isť domov a ellm street je naša ulica

Jason prišiel ku mne a pohladkal ma zobral od freddyho obojok a dal mi na krk. Ja som ho oblizala a freddy si na mna sadol. Uklonila som sa Jasonovy a Freddy si podal ruku s ním a klobuk si dal dole a dal povel utekala som do spingwoodo. Vyšli sme s Crystal campu a išli po ceste. Prišli sme na okraj a springwood pod nami.

Freddy: ted ešte nejdeme domov musíme ísť do New Yourku

: čože

Freddy: chcem ta zoznámit s ostatnými.

: čo ale to je cez more a čo ludia

Freddy: pojdeme lietadlo maya

: ako ma kceš dostať do lietadla som vlk

Freddy: bude to dlhá cesta ale najskor musíme ísť k moru.

Utekala som cez Springwood bolo asi 5:00 ráno, išla som ulicami až sme išli pol mole. Zastavila som

: a čo teraz?

Freddy: hahahahha sen

Odrazu sme sa ocitli v nejakom sne chlapca a hovoril po mexicky freddy ho zabil a vošli sme zo sna. Vošla som von a tam púštne mesto, videla som bar ako tam muži hrajú poker a hore tam žena mala sex s nejakým mužom. Urobila som znechutený pohlad.

: fuj to je nechutné

Freddy: ale super ked ty taka holka ho dobre ur... uhryzne

: fuj chod dole zo mna

Freddy vošiel zo mna. Premenila sa na chlapa a íšiel do baru.

: to nemyslíš vážne

Freddy: vieš kedy som to na posledy robil... tak ma nechaj

: tak to ne

Freddy: nechaj ma s tebou to nemôžem robiť si mladá na to a ešte vlk a som tvoj jazdec a od teraz ma volaj ocko

: dobre dobre

freddy už išiel ku baru. Zakričala som a otočil sa.

: nazabudni my urobit sestričku alebo bračeka oco hahahaha

Freddy: ty mi všetko pokazíš, no dobre idem aspon po vodku na cestu, maya zostan tu

Freddy vošiel do baru a kupil si 2 vody a prišiel a zmenil sa na starého freddyho a nasadol a išli sme. V mexiku sme mali ist ku nejakej rodine. Freddy mi nechcel povedat kde ideme ale išli sme po púštnej ceste asi 5 hodín. Až sme narazili na les.

: oh takže kde ideme

freddy: rovno k rodine Hewittov

: oh dobre ale niečo mi to hovorí hmmm

freddy: niesi hladná?

: dala by som si niečo

freddy: tam ide skupinka

: hmmm hahaha

Freddy dal povel a utekala som na ních. Oni začali utekat do lesa boli asi 5 ludí.

Freddy: zabi maya!

žena: prosím nie

: auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

freddy: hahahahhahahaaahhahahaha

žena: niéééééééééé

Zabila som ženu jednou ranou a utekala k mužovy a ostatní my úšli.

muž: achhhhh nie prosím nechajte ma

freddy: moja céra je hladná, a ja som dobrý ocko nenechám hladovat svoju céru maya zabi!

Zabila som muža a začala ich vyžierat a freddy zosadol zo mna a dal mi dole helmu aj sadlo. A sadol si na kamen, urobil ohen a lahol že mal ruky pod hlavou. Ked som dojedla napila som sa vody a lahla si k jeho nohám. On mi dal ruku na chrbát a hladkal ma.

freddy: odíchni si zajtra máme dlhý den

: dobrú noc !tati! hahhaha

Freddy: dobru

Zobudila som sa ako prvá slnko už svietilo vysoko a freddy spal. išla som nosom na neho k tvári.

: tati, už je den no tak

freddy: daj pokoj

: freddy noooooo

freddy: daj pokoj

: auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

freddy: achhh ty ma nenecháš vyspat

: je čas a u tej rodiny sa vyspíš

freddy: achhh no dobre

Freddy mi dal výzbroj a išli sme po ceste, išli sme celý deň až som videla narazený autobus. Freddy sa zasmial. Išli sme pomaličky asi 20 metrov sme boli od autobusu.

: oci ja tu niečo cítim, velku mäsožravu jaštericu

freddy: kurva čo to bolo

Ako sme išli niečo prelietlo nad nami a išla som popri autobusu a tam teenegery sa na nás pozerali. Boli rozrušený a freddy sa usmial hrozne a ja som zautočila na autobus, vyskočila som na autobus a cez dieru prestrčila labu.

freddy: maya zabi

Otočila som sa a obrý netopier letel na mna ja som sa uhla a zoskočil s autobusu. Freddy si pripravil rukavicu. Bolo ticho freddy dal povel a išli sme pomaly preč.

dievča: nenechajte nás tu on vás zabije tiež, krmi sa každých 23 rokov

freddy: hej hej

: och nie

Začala om utekať po ceste počula som ako v poli to beží k nám, hodilo to nôž ale vyskočila som. Freddy sa nahneval a zatavil ma. Bol večer ale ja om videla v tme a freddy tiež. On to výšlo z pola, mal tiež klobuk ale plášť a freddy sa nahneval a dal povel. Utekala som k nemu a otrhla mu krídlo, ono sa to na mna pozrelo a dalšie krídlo sa objavilo,mal regeneračnu schopnosť. Bol to Jeepers Creepers. Začala som utekať ale on hodil jednu s tých nožov a do ramena ma to zranilo, freddy cítil bolesť a pomaly sme išli k autobusu. Freddy niečo hodil do neho a on odpadol, zaspal. V autobuse dievča vyšlo a išlo ku mne a freddy ju nenechal chcel ju zabiť rukavicou ale ja som zaknučala a išiel ku mne.

freddy: ak jej pomôžeš nenecháme ta ziesť tomu zmrdovy

dievča: Dobre a čo ste mu urobili?

freddy: spí hahahha ty pomôž maya a ja sa idem zabávať

: aj ja chcem ochhhhhhhhhh

freddy: dobre budem sa len hrať

: diki tati hahahhaaha čudné ti tak hovoriť

freddy: hahhaha no tak si kruegerova a máš 14 čo ti mam hovorit neter?

: no dobre

freddy: ahojte dievčata

Freddy zmizol a dievča mi vybralo nož, a rana sa začala zacelovať sama, dievča si sadlo ku mne a hladkala ma. Jeepersové telo sa zmietalo.

dievča: čo sa to s ním deje?

Nevedela som ako odpovedat a tak som pazurom napísala na cestu.

: moj ocko sa baví, chceš to vidieť?

Dievča:nie nechcem to bol tvoj ocko?

Prikívla som, ostatný chceli výsť ale ja som sa postavila a videla som mrtvolu bez hlavy, zaknučala som na dievča.

dievča: si hladná

dievča: ak chceš jesť tak mi nezabiješ priatelov ?

Ja som prikývla. Dievča a chlapci doniesli telo dievča si sadlo a ja som zavrčala a chlapci utekali do autobusu. Začala som ho vyžierať až freddy sa objavil. Utekala som k nemu a olízala mu tvár. Moje sliny kúsok lepili.

freddy: dobre dobre ach vieš ako slyni idu zle dole

: hahahhahaha ale no tak, môžme ísť

freddy: ano kým sa ten zmrd zbudí

Freddy si nasadol a dal povel ale ja som išla k dievčatu. Freddy si vzdychol a dievčatu pomohol na mna, ona bola vzadu a musela sa držat freddyho ramien čo sa jej nechcelo. Začali sme utekať a ostaný kričali že sme ich tam nechali a freddy im ukázal čepelou stredný prst a išli sme, ale potom creeper sa zbudil a letel k nám.

freddy: maya a teraz hore

dievča: JE TO VLK AKO BUDE LIETAT?

freddy: hahahahahahahhaa nepítaj sa ale drž sa

Ja som zo zeme vyšla a letela ako ked je sob. A freddy sa postavil a dievča išlo si sadnúť do predu, freddy sa usmial a creeper lietal k nemu. Ja som sa uhla ked začal hádzať čepele.

freddy: ty i nedáš pokoj

creeper: to dievča je moje krueger, dajte mi ju a nechám vás

: nikdy debil, oci nedovol to

freddy: neboj zlatíčko, sorry creeper ale maya nedovolí ju zabiť

creeper: tvoj čokel zomrie vrrr

freddy: bol si dobry ale na svadbu sa nedostavíš hahahahhahaha

creeper: nechem vám ublížit dajte mi to dievča má jeden orgán čo potrebujem

: nikdy strýko JC

freddy: už si strýko hahahaha sorry ale už musíme, maya uspi ju

: ano oci

Uspala som dievča a ona zmizla zo skutočného sveta a freddy si sadol na mna a ja som vyplazila jazyk a freddy sa usmial a zmyzli sme v snu. Creeper sa zastavil, a utekal k autobusu.

Sen

Boli sme v našom svete a ja som nás dotala do skutočnosti. Dievča spalo na freddy, on gúlal očami ako zo zadu na nom ležala. Ja som stále išla.

Freddy: kurva kedy ju už vyložime, je sexi nechceš mamičku?

: nie moj nový ocko mi stači a nechaj jej sny, viem že si jej chcel zmeniť

freddy: achhhhh dobre

Boli sme pred mestom a tam bola vlaková stanica, freddy uložil dievča na lavičku aj s jej vecami, chcel jej dať nočnu moru.

: ani sa neopováž oci

freddy: len maluuuu, malinku

: nie a toto jej daj

Vytiahla som kabelku a tam peniaze a iné veci. Freddy si len mikol precom. Položil kabelku a nasadol na mna. Práve išiel vlak a ja som vyskočila na strechu vlaku a išli sme. Urobila som dieru a vošli sme do nákladného vlaku bola tam slama a freddy otvoril dvere oby dve a ja som si lahla na slamu a pozerala sa vonku a freddy urobil si ako vždy a pozeral. Práve sme išli po moste a pri rieke mesiac krásne svietil. Ja som zaspala a freddy našiel staru deku a zakril ma a lahol si a zaspal. Rano sme sa zobudili a boli sme už v mexiku. Freddy mi nasadil helmu a sädlo. Nasadol a išli sme po lese a potom po lúkach. Bol úž večer sme prišli ku domu. Vydela som chlapa čo nariekal bol vonku a mal nohu zakliesnenú na tom drapáku. Išla som okolo neho. A zastavila pri dome. Freddy stále pozeral sa.

freddy: halooooooooooo freddy je tu Tomash, pani hewwitová

Z domu vyšliel muž starý a jeden na vozíku nemal nohy a staršia žena. Muž držal v ruke zbran.

: oci mne sa to nepáči podme preč prosím

freddy: neboj sa ocko je pri tebe

Muž: aho to nieje môžné Freddy krueger, a čo je toto za psa?

Chytil silne pušku a ja som zavrčala. A freddy zosadol zo mna a išiel sa privítat, Podal ruku Pánovy hewittovy, a poboskal ruku pani hewittovej.

Freddy: toto je moja céra Maya

Muž: ale ty nemáš céru

: mne sa tu nepáči podme

Freddy: anatomicky nie je ale ja ju tak považujem Predstavujem vám mojho pekelného psa a céru Maya krueger

Prišla som na schodi a poklonila sa. Pan hewitt ma pozravil a pani hewitova išla ku mne a hladkala ma.

žena: akotože je vlk a nie sen ako ty?

freddy: pretože som myslel že je to dievča a zobral som jej dušu, ale ked ona je vlkodlak zobral som len polku a teraz som jej jazdec

žena: vždicky som chcela dievčatko

: freddy prosím aspon na chvílku

freddy: nie maya je to riskantné a k tomu trvá to len 2 hodiny

: to stačí prosííííím

žena: Tomi sa poteší

: tomi? !

Zrazu vyšiel muž s koženou maskou a motorovou pílou. Išla som pomali do zadu. Kukla som sa na freddy a muž zapol pílu. Zlakla som sa a utekala preč po ceste.

Freddy: maya nie neboj sa stoj

žena: čo to

freddy: kurva kurva to nie ach musím ist hned som spat

Freddy zmizol. Ja som stále utekala a obracala sa apotom som zakopla a zlomila si ruku. Bola som sama v pustatine a poranená. Lahla som si pozerala na hviezdy. Zatial freddy utekal za mnou až ma našiel. išiel kum ne a hladkal ma.

freddy: no tak shshhshsh tatínek je stebou shshshhshs

: moja ruka asi je zlomená ahhhhhh bolí to

freddy: shshhshsh ach dobre

Freddy ma zmenil z velkého vlka na dievča ako predtým. Zobral ma do náručia a išiel po ceste. Boli sme u domu a ja som zavrela oči. Freddy ma doniesol dnu. Stále som mala zavreté oči. Freddy ma položil na pohovku a pozrel sa mi na ruku tá bola vyklbena a červená a tiekla kúsok krv. Pani hewitova prišla ku mne a doniesla obvezi a lavor s vodou.

Muž: treba kost narovnat ale rýchlo zrastanie už začalo

: ahahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh to bolí ociiii prosím to bolí achhhhhhhh

freddy: shshshhshshshhshsh kde je tomi on to vie

: nie jeho nie prosím achhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Tomi prišiel ku mne a pozeral na ruku. Ja som si zavrela oči. Chytil sa mi ruky.

tomi: freddy a teraz ju drž

freddy ma chytil za ruku druhu. a Pani hewittova mi dala mokrú utierku na hlavu. A pán Hewitt mi chytil nohy. Tomi doniesol železo. A položil mi ho na ruku a silno začal tahat. Kost mi naprával.

: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh nie nie achhhhhhhhhhhhh

freddy: už to bude neboj sa ocino je pri tebe shshshshshshhshs

tomi: už to bude už len raz

Tomi začal zas tahat až tam niečo puklo a teraz som už mala kost narovnanu. Položil železo na ruku a doniesol obvez a objazal mi na ruke. Freddy ma hladkla po hlave a pani hewittova mi doniesla čaj.

: achhhhh fúúhhhh fúúúhhhh to je hrozná bolest

Tomi už chcel odíst ale.

: tomi fúúhhh dakujem dakujem

Tomi: nemá zač dievčatko a odíchni si

: dakujem oci prepáč teraz sa nedostaneme do new yourku

Freddy: to nevadí zotavenie bude trvat asi 2 dni to vidržíme

: ale čo ja to funguje len 2 hodiny?

freddy: počkaj mam aj také niečo čo budeš to kontrolovat ale len do splnu a to je za mesiac

: takže budem mesiac dievča ale to nie

freddy: hahahhaha nie možeš sa premenit ale bude to trvat mesiac kým sa premeníš navždy ako predtým

: fúh dobre

Pani hewitova išla ku mne a doniesla mi čaj a sadla si ku mne. Freddy išiel na verandu za pánom hewittom.

: dakujem za čaj

pani: to ma teší a do kedy tu budete?

: ocko hovoril že asi 2 dni

pani: mohla by som ti zapliect vlasy vieš vždy som chcela dievčatko

: pote kludne

Pani hewittova prišla a začala my zapletat vlasy a niečo si spievala. Ja som zaspávala a ona ma uložila spala som na pohovke a moj dlhý vrkoč sa vliekol až k zemi. Pani hewittova mi doniesla prikrívku a odišla do kuchyne.

Zatial na verande-

freddy: je hrozné byt rodičom niekedy

muž: hahahahhaha ved ty si račej zabíjal deti neš sa o ne starat čo sa stalo?

freddy: od vtedy čo som zistil že som jazdec vlkodlaka bolo niečo čudné a ešte k tomu má len 14 rokov tak mi nejako prirástla k srdcu aj ked to nie je len metafora

muž: hahahhahahaha to hej

freddy: a čo vy ako žijete?

muž: stále to isté a kde idete?

freddy: do new yourku chcem ju zoznámit s ostatnými ale ešte pojdeme do Hollywoodo, za charlesom

muž: že vraj sa oženil a má za ženu Jennifer Tilly a 2 deti

freddy: hej ale to nie je jennifer ale Tiffany

muž: aká tiffany?

freddy: tiffany valentine ta čo bývala s chárlesom mala blond vlasy

muž: aha viem ale ako sa jej duša dostala do jennifer tilly?

freddy: neviem ale maya to vie

muž: podme sa jej spítat

Freddy a pán hewitt vošli a išli do kuchyne tam pani hewittova umývala riad.

freddy: kde je maya?

pani: spííí ako zabitá

freddy: oh moje dievčato a kde je

pani: v obývačke

Freddy išiel do obývačky a pozeral sa ako spím. Sadol si do kresla a pusti telku. Tiež potom zaspal.

Pani: pozri sa rodina krueger , otec a céra

muž: ach ako deti zmenia každého podme aj mi spat

Pani hewittová vypla telku. A iba krp na nás svietil. Oni odišli spat. V noci som sa zobudila.

: oci kde si

freddy sa zbudil a išiel ku mne sadol si a ja som si oprela hlavu hrud. Potom si tiež lahol ale ja som bola na jeho hrudi a tak som zaspala.

freddy: ocko je pri tebe mayainka shshhsh

Ráno som sa zobudila a freddy ma držal okolo pásu a stále spal. Zavrela som ešte oči. Freddy sa potom zobudil a položil ma na pohovku a išiel do kuchyne. Počula som tomiho ako išiel a pani aj pána hewitta. Počúvala som čo sa rozprávali.

freddy: dobré ráno

tomi: ahoj ako sa spalo

freddy: celkom dobre

pani: dobré ráno achhhh dnes varím mäso, tomi mohol by si mi doniest s mraziaku potom, freddy čo rada jEe maya?

freddy: všetko je to mäsožravec hahhahaha

muž: hahahhahahaha to je správne holka nak rastie

Freddy: už je hore dávno ty mala šibalka

freddy išiel ku mne a začal ma štelit. Ja som sa začala smiat. A potom prestal.

: hahahahha dobré ráno oci

freddy: pod sa najest ale rýchlo

Išla som do kuchyni aj s Freddym. A sadla som si vedla pani hewittovej.

: dobreé ráno

Tomi: no čo ruka

Išla som k tomimu a boskala som ho na líce a išla som si sadnút.

: dakujem ale stále mi to rastie

freddy: dnes sa budeš pomáhat pani hewittovej lebo ocko mu niečo vybavit aj s thomasom a panom hewittom

: dobre som rada ale žiadne zrušujúce zabíjanie

freddy: ešte si daj podmienky hahahahahaha

: ccc a inak výborné ranajky dakujem

Freddy a pán a tomi odišli. My sme boli samé. Pani začala umývat riad a ja som jej pomáhala. Po tomto sme sa chcílku rozpávali a išli sme varit obed.

pani: maya mohla by si ist dole po maso tomi zabudol

: hned som spat

Išla som dole po schodoch až našla dvere otvorila som ich a bolo to ako obria mraznička na jatkách. Vydela som krv aj orgány a jednu ženu čo tam bola priviazaná. Išla som do mraziaku a vibrala maso, ona sa na mna stále pozerala.

: nepozerar sa na mna

dievča: aj ty si ako oni chod preč

: nie niesom som kruegerova so Springwoodo suka

dievča: hej ty malí spratek drž hubu

: ty drž zachvilku príde tomi to bude sranda hahahhahahahahahaha

dievča: prestan

: ty si začala a zbohom

dievča: čo ty urobili s okom?

: oni nič to vlkodlak bey beyz

dievča: nenechávaj ma tu prosím

: ale tomi by sa na mna hneval

Išla som hore až do kuchyne. Podala som mäso. Pani hewittova bola unavená a ja som ošúpala zemiaky. Mäso upiekla.

: s čoho to je

pani: to je z človeka

: preto je to také dobré hahahaha

pani: to hej

: čo je to dievča dole

pani: neviem ale asi tomi si ju nahal na no...

: myslíte ako sex no

pani: neviem ale asi hej no co už muži

: hahahahhaahahaha to aj ocko

Pani: hahahahaha

: môže sa ist s nou porozprávat

pani: chod jedlo už je ja si idem odýchnut

: dakujem

Išla som dole až k nej. Ona sedela v rohu. Sadla som si na zem.

dievča: čo sa ti stalo z rukou?

: zakopla som na kamen pretože som sa zlakla tomiho

dievča: ako zakopla ty chodíš po štyroch?

: som vlkodlak a prečo ta tomi nezabil?

dievča: achhh ja chcem preč on ma...

: znásilnil?

dievča: ano asi preto žijem ešte

: hahahahahahahahaa

dievča: čo je ti na tom smiešne?

: nič a kolko si tu už?

dievča: 4 dni

: tak to tu zostaneš navždy ak...

dievča: čože aaaa ako sa voláš

: maya krueger a ty

dievča: Valeria Tomson

: teší ma ale... ahaaaa ocko sa vrátil

Utekala som hore po schodoch a ku dverám. Freddy práve vošiel. Ja som zamávala a išla do obývačky.

Pani: mohla by dat chlapcom najest bolí ma hlava

: ano už idem počkajte

Išla som do kuchyne po lieky. Donisela som ich a pani ich ziedla.

pani: už je mi lepšie

Išla som ku chlapcom. Oni išli za mnou do kuchyne a sadli si na stoličky.

: dnes vás obslúžim ja takže nechsa páči

Doniesla som jedlo fredymu, tomimu a pánovy.

: dobrú chut ale predtým tomi na čo je ti tá žena dole?

freddy sa začal dusit a pán hewitt tiež. Tomi sa na mna pozrel a skonil hlavu.

: mna do toho nič ale nooo... je to tvoja priatelka

Freddy: čože ty kanec a toto nepovieš že máš pipku

: ociiiii nech toho

Fredy: takže sa chceš usadit?

Tomi: chcel by som

: vidíš oci a ty len lietaš po baroch

freddy: ja nechcem ženu mne stačí céra

: ociiii dakujem ale ber si príklad

Tomi: dakujem maya

: a mimochodom aj vy idete do new yourku?

tomi: do hotela?

: hotel čo

fredy: pokazili ste mi prekvapenie

: takže mi ideme do hotela super ale čo ja

freddy: chcel som aby to bolo prekvapenie ale to nieje hotel iba velký dom a prídu len vrahovia chcel by som aby si sa viac naučila, a Charlesové deti tam tiež pojdu a počul som ža aj ostatný už majú deti aspon sa vela naučíš

Tomi: ja prídem rád a počul som že Michael má priatelku a dieta

: michael myers oh kurva taký fešák prečo mám len 14 ochhhhh

fredy: chvala bohu že máš 14 hahahahaha

: hej

Freddy: a čo ruka, už som si zvikol byt na velkom vlku a nie íst pešo

: už je to lepšie oci ale teraz mi rastú šlachi ta to bolí

freddy: po zajtra požeš byt vlk ale vieš pravidlá

: ano viem

Tomi: ako sa volá

: Valeria, tomson a je pekna máš dobrý vkus no a ak sa môžem spítat jednu intímnu otásku?

Tomi: pítaj sa

freddy: čo to bude

: spal si snou aaaa no no kurva nooooo

tomi: hej2 krat

: to som nechcela vediet ale no ak si chcel mat dieta

tomi: chcel by som mat syna

Freddy mi čital myšlienky a začala sa smiat všetci sa na neho pozreli.

freddy: kurva to nemyslíš vážne maya hahahahha naozaj noooo tomi si borec hahahaha

tomi: čo

: ocii no tak achhh byt céra freddyho kruegera je tažké, valéria je teh...

freddy: no nabúchal si ju hahahahahhaha

: oci no tak tomi budeš otec a vy pán hewitt starý otec

Tomi: to je úžasné a čo to je

: gratulujem bude to chlapec

freddy: ako to vieš

: ja som vlk ja to vicítim

pán: takže som dedko no tomi úž bolo na čase

tomi: dík oci

: ale je tu problém

Tomi: aký neboj ja ju nezabijem

: nie ten ale ona ked bude rodit músí na cisársky rez

freddy: čože prečo

: ona to tam má kúsok inak a dieta by sa stade nevyšlo

freddy: máš len14 a vieš tieto veci

: študovala som medicínu a moje vlčie zmysli mi ešte pomáhaju, ale tomi zatial je zdravá ako ryba takže len teraz s nou robit opatrne a nikdy nesmie spadnut na brucho alebo tak inak by potratila

Tomi: na 14 ročné dievča si skvelá dakujem a prepáč za to s tou pílou

: to nič ale dávajte pozor na ňu

Tomi odišiel dole a doniesol ju na rukách a dal ju do izby. Ja som išla a freddy tiež. V izbe tomi sadel na stoličke. Freddy stál pri posteli pan a pani hewitova tiež. Išla som ju prebudit.

valeri: achh kde to som, maya to si ty

: ahoj mám dobru novinu, si tehotná

valeri: to je skvelé ale ja nebudem zabíjat ludi

tomi: to len ocko a syn

valeri: kto ste achhhh

Pozerala sa na freddyho.

: no to je môj ocko, freddy krueger

valeri: aha prepáčte

freddy: to nevadí

: odýchni si teraz to bude tašké, a tomi porozpávajte sa

Freddy: a mi ideme vyskúšat tu ruku

Pán a pani hewittovy odišli a my tiež. Ona sa rozprávali. My sme s freddym boli vonku. Ako prvé som začal liest na strom ale nešlo my to.

: nejde mi to tá ruka nedovolí

freddy: no tak ti to dokážeš

: nejde to

freddy: podme dokážeš to

Vyšplahala som na strom ale som nevedela zoskočit. Freddy sa natieho do náručia.

freddy: skoč chytím ta

: nie nechytíš

freddy: no tak nedostaneš toho chlapa

Skočila som do freddyho náručia a on ma položil.

freddy: kurva si tažká

: hahahahaha

freddy: zajtra sa môžeš už premenit

: no konečne neznášam byt takáto

freddy: už ma nebavi ist pešo

Celý deň sme skúšaly ruku už bolo lepšie. Večer sme prišli do domu, Valeria bola na pohovke a čítala si nejakú knihu. Pani hewittova bola v kuchyni a pán hewitt na verande. Išla som k valeri. freddy išiel do kuchyne.

: ahoj tak ako

valeri: ak máš za priatela masového vraha tak super hahaha a ty

: s ockom sme skúšali ruku a po zajtra už pojdeme

valeri: to ma teší a kde idete

: do Hollywoodo za strýkom Chucky, je to panenka zabiják ahhahahaahahaha

valeri: tomi niečo spomymal že o nejakom dome horách a že tam sa stretneme

: ah ano ideme tam ale

Freddy: ideme pretože Pinhead sa žení

: kto

valeri: kto je to

freddy: achhhhh no

: kurva ale on je cenobian a tam nechcem

freddy: maya pozor na pusu a ano bude to kurva pekelná svadba

: a ty môžeš ccccc

valeri: kto su cenobiani?

: ale ona je človek, musí niekoho zabit aby tam mohla

freddy: ja viem

: valeri, cenobiany su pekelný strážcovia alebo také niečo, oni sa vyžívajú v bolesti iných. No a ty musíš niekoho zabit aby si tam mohla

valeri: aha no skusit to môžem

freddy: stačí len raz zabit a už nikdy nebudeš len taký človek

valeri: aha no dobre pre naše dieta to urobím

: achhhhh som už unavená

freddy: pod srdiečko uložím ta

Freddy išiel so mnou do jeho izby a uložil ma. Ešte som ho poboskala na líce a odišiel. Išiel dole a zobral si pivo a pozeral s valeri v obývačke.

valeri: si dobrý otec

freddy: hahahhahaha dakujem je to tašké ale... má to aj svoje muchy

valeri: takže ty si vrah detí akoto že máš céru a jej sa tak nesprávaš zle

freddy: oh dakujem ale ked ona je proste noooo neviem nedokázal by som jej ublížit, ale iné deti zabijem kludne

valeri: aha no a skade ste

freddy: zo Springwoodo presne ulica Ellm street

Valeri: ja som s New yersey

freddy: achh kde je tomi?

valeri: dole

freddy: ach už musím maya sa zobúdza a ja potrebujem aby spala, musí sa regenerovat tak dobru noc valeri hahahaha

Valeri: dobru

Freddy išiel do mojej izby ja som bola rozvalená na celej posteli. Freddy pokrútil hlavou.

freddy: a ja mám kde spat na zemi?

Freddy ma otsunuj a prikril ma aleseba nie iba si lahol a ruku pod hlavu a svoj klobuk si dal na oči. Ráno sa freddy zobudil. Ja som ho držala okolo hrude a hlavu som mala ne ňom. Freddy opatrne ma odsunul a išiel dole do už bol v kuchyni.

freddy: ahoj ako

tomi: ak nemáš tehotnu ženu tak dobre hahaha

freddy: ak nemáš 14 ročnu céru a ktomu si jej jazdec tak je úžasne hahahahahha

tomi: ach ten život je plný prekvapený

freddy: to mi hovor, teraz nemôžem mat ženu, ani nechcem ale aspon si raz začas si užit, nie moja céra mi povie: chceš mi urobit bračeka alebo sestričku: Achhh

tomi: hahahaha freddy a kde je

freddy: počkaj... spíí ale potom má výdrž 2 dni

tomi: hahaha tak to bude sranda

: dobré ráno

freddy: ahoj zlatíčko ale raňajky robíš ty

: dobre oci daj mi 1 minútku

freddy:ale ty so stopujem hahaha

Išla som do kúpelne a urobila som si cop a dala som si suknu a dlhé tričko, a k tomu zobrala som ockov klobúk a išla dole. Všetci tam už boli.

freddy: to bolo viac ako 1 minutka

: ved už idem

Urobila som čaj a chlebíčky. Doniesla som na stôl a všetci jedli.

: kto si dá kávu

Freddy: ja diki zlatko

tomi: ja

pán: ja

pani: ja čaj

: nechsa páči

Bolo už málo stoličiek. Tak som stála.

freddy: pod sem

Išla som k freddymu a on ma posadil ako malu na kolená. A jedli sme.

valeri: sú výborne si šikovná

: dakujem

pani: čo idete robit dnes

freddy: premenu

: už no dobre oci

valeri: môžem to vidiet?

: ked chceš ale nech tomi je pri tebe nechcem ti ublížit

valeri: ublížit?!

freddy: ahhhh pod za 20 minút na dvore

: dobre a ja zatial poriadim

pani: dakujem

Po dojedení som upratala a včetci už boli na dvore. Tomi držal Valeri. Pan a pani boli na verande a oni tiež. Prišla som k freddymu. On odvolal a začala som sa premienat. Velé uši a chvost vyšiel. A potom som bolana 4štyroch a srst sa hrnula. Až som sa zmenila na velkého vlka ako predtým, moje oči svietili. Začala som vrčat na freddyho.

freddy: no tak to som ja

: vrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

freddy: ocko je tu

: vrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

freddy: no tak maya to som ja

: vrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr hav hav hav vrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

freddy: tomi hod mi lano rýchlo do domu

: vrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Tomi a freddy ma zviazali. Freddyma začal hladkat. Moje oči sa zmenily na hnedu.

: achhhhh prečo som zviazaná

freddy: achhhhhhh už som myslel že si nespomenieš, je to v poriedku

Všetci vyšli von a freddy presekol čepelami lano. Fredy sa ma dotkol a sadlo sa objavilo aj s prilbou s ostnami. freddy sa pozrel na nohu ale stále bola červená a išiel k nej.

freddy: no ešte nemôžem jazdit ale zajtra hej vieš na nu chodit?

: ano viem neboli to ked chodím

valeri: prečo nevie rozprávat?

freddy: och prepáčte iba ja ju počujem

valeri išla ku mne a pohladkala ma na hlave.

valeri: si pekná

: prepáč že som ta chcela zabit

freddy: povedala že sa ospravldnuje že ta chcela zabit

valeri: už ma chceli zabit to nevadí

Tomi: tá ruka sa lepší ale pomali zajtra ešte jazdenie nebude iba tak za 2 dni

: mne to nevadí

freddy: máme čas

Išla som a stále ten muž žil. Ale bol hladný.

: oci som hladná môžem

freddy: kludne aspon ho zbavíš utpenia

Išla som k mužovy a začala ho jest. Zostali s neho len tá noha a kosti a krv. Valeri sa pozerala ale išla do vnútra. Freddy bol na stome a vegetil tam s pivom v ruke. Tomi bol dole a niečo robil. Ja som bola na záhrade s pani hewittovou a robila som diery na zemiaky. Pán hewitt išiel do mesta.

pani: výborne a teraz dám semienka

Ja som išla preč s pola a ona začala dávat semienka. Po tomto som doniesla konvicu plnu vody a polievala som. Nemala som ruky tak som to mala v ústach.

pani: tak a teraz idem urobit limonádu chceš aj ty

Prikívla som a išla k freddymu. Ona spal na strome a na zemi bol 2 vypité piva.

: OCíííííííííííííííííííííííííííí

FREDDY: hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

: môžem íst na prechásku?

freddy: nie

: prosíííííííííííííím

freddy: nie

: OCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII PROSíííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííM

fredy: a dáš pokoj

: anooooooo

freddy: no chod ale do večeri nech si tu

:dakujem

Išla som k pani hewitovej a dala mi do velej misky vodu. Napila som sa a išla po lese. Bežala som zastavila pri skale.

: auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Počula som vlkov ale normálnych, prišli kum mne a nahánali sme sa. Boli omnoho menši než ja. Potom už bola tma musela som ist utekala som ale už bolo okolo 20:14.

: oh prosím nak ocko tu nieje

Išla som okolo domu ale tam kde spím freddy stál a bol nahnevaný.

: ochhh ahoj ociii prečo nespíš?

freddy: pretože moja céra sa túla po lese a k tomu večer a tatínek sa bojí o svoju holčičku, kurva povedal som do večera a kolko je hodín? hmmm

: 20:00

freddy: nie je 20: 30 a teraz za tres hned spat, a žiadna telka a zabíjanie

: oci to neemôžeš to nieje fér

freddy: čo so povedal

: dobre už idem

Vyštverala som sa na strom a zaspala. Freddy spal podomnou. Bola som naštvaná na ocka bol strašne iný. Nevedela som zaspat.

: oci

freddy: hmmm

: nedá sa mi zaspat

freddy: ach dobre pod dole

Zošla som dole zo stromu a išl k jeho nohám a lahla som si. On ma hladkla za ušami.

: prepáč oci

freddy:ahhh to rodičovstvo je na hovno

: dobru oci

freddy: dobru noc a krvavé sny dievčatko

Zaspala som. Ráno som sa zobudila priviazana ako pes pri strome ale retaz bola silná a dlhá takže som mohla vyliest na strom. freddy práve vašiel z domu aj s miskou vody.

freddy: tak teras máš zaracha

: to nemôžeš

freddy: neodporuj ockovy lebo nebudú raňajky

:prepáč

freddy: hodná holka

freddy Išiel sa pozriet na moju labu (ruku). Bolo to už lepšie a normálne.

freddy: zajtra večer odchádzame maya

: dobre oci

Freddy išiel na verandu a sadol si na hojdačku a hral sa s čepelami. Ja som sa nudila. Pán hewitt mi doniesol mäso. Ja som prikí čala som jesť. Valeria išla ku mne. A troška som videla ako plače a na nohaviciach má krv.

valeri: prosím čo to je so mnou moje brucho bolí ma a tečie mi krv

Postavila som sa a išla ku nej a ovonala ju. Ukázal som na freddyho. Valeria zavolala fredyho.

: povec jej že to nič nieje že ona to tam dole nemá ako ostatné ženy ale nech sa nebojí to len dnes sa jej stalo a bábäko j v poriadku

freddy: nooo že to nič nieje iba že ty to máš iné ako... noooo ženy a že to je zdravé

valeria: naozaj

freddy: hovorím čo ona povedala tak asi hej

valeria: dakujem maya, freddy už môžeš ist

freddy: ženy achhh

valeria: dakujem už som sa bála strašne škoda že nevieš rozprávat

: to je na piču

freddy: mladá dáma pozor na pusu

valeria: maya nehnevaj ocka

:hahahahaahhahaha sorry

Išla som k hej a oblzla ju na brucho.

valeri: prečo si v retaziach?

freddy: bola zlé dievčatko ktoré nepočúva ocka

valeri: hahahhahaha

Tomi: ahojte večera je hotová

Všetci išli a ja som bola sama. Freddy potom neprišiel ku mne a ja som bola hladná. Potom som počula dvere a tomi prišiel u mne s mrtvolou. Prikívla som.

: kde je ocko?

Tomi: prepáč že ti freddy nedoniesol večeru ale mama ho zamestnala škrabe zemiaky

:hahahahahahahahha naozaj hahahahahha

tomi: viem že sa smeješ, no dúfam že sa ti tu páčilo dobrú noc maya

: dobru noc tomi

Išla som na strom a zaspala. Ráno som sa zobudila a freddy spal podomnou. Spadla som zo stromu a začala som oblizovať ho a ona sa mykal.

freddy: nie prosím nie mayaaaa

: hahahahaha ociii stávaj

freddy: nieeee nieee dobre už som hore

: hahhahahaha

Freddy: dnes už ideme ukáš ruku

Podala som labu( ruku). Bola už zdrava. A freddy sa usmial a išiel pre vodu. Vošiel do domu a doniesol mi vodu. Ja som sa napila. Freddy ma škrabkal s čepelami na hlave. Tomi prišiel aj s mrtvolu a freddy išiel dnu aj tomi.

freddy: najec sa máme dlhu cestu

: dobre dakujem tomi

Bola som sama a začala som jest. Zostali len kosti. Dnes bolo velmi teplo. Ale freddy povedal že pôjdeme večer aby sme nešli po horúčave. Večer sa už blížil a všetci išli von. Valeria a tomi a pán a pani hewittova sa prišli so mnou sa rozlúčiť.

valeri: ahoj uvidíme sa potom

tomi: ahojky a poslúchaj ocka hahaha

freddy: toto je ponaučenie maya hahhaha

: to hej hahahaha

pani: ahoj a dávaj si pozor

pan: dakujem za uklizenie mrtvol

: dovidenia dakujem, už pod

Freddy: dakuje vám a už musíme íst tešilo ma rodina Hewittov a prajem silného syna

freddy: a teraz vybavenie

Freddy mi nasadil helmu a sädlo a naskočil na mňa. Išli sme po ceste a rozbehla som sa. Išli sme celú noc.

freddy: čo ruka?

: už je to fajn

freddy: hahahhahaaha smer HOOLYWOOD JOOOOOO

Bežala som po lesoch lúkach až sme narazily na mesto pod nami, bolo plné svetiel aj v noci. išla som zo skali. V tejto dobe tu bol karneval a každý mal masku. Išli sme po chodníku slávy a ludia sa zabávali. My sme stále kráčali a vydeli sme samé študia. Išli sme okolo študia: NIGHTMARE OF ELM STREET.

freddy: čo to je

: ved o tebe už robia film a hráta Robert englund

freddy: naozaj

: si slávny

Išli sme dalej a našla som štúdio Seed of Chucky. Išli sme do vnútra. Boli tam rekvizity.

freddy: čo toje

: ty si nevedel že chucky je herec, urobil pár dobrých filmov ako panenka

freddy: ale ona bol vrah kurva

: aj je ale dal sa na točenie filmov

Potom žena vošla mala biele čierne šaty a blond vlasy.

žena: hej ktoste

: jennifer tilliova

freddy: čo maya

žena: ja som jennifer a nie maya

freddy: hovorím k svojej cére blbka

žena: to je tvoja céra si blázon

: povec jej že viem že jej meno je Tiff a že sme so Springwoodo a poterbujem chuckyho na voodoo

freddy: maya hovorí že sa voláš Tiff a potrebujeme charelesa lee raya

Tiff: pravý freddy krueger waw

freddy: no čo už a toto je moja vlčia céra maya

: velmi ma teší Tiff

freddy: zdravý ta

Tiff: aj mna teší a ty vieš to voodoo viac?

Prikívla som.

Tiff: och podte do môjho domu

freddy: radi hahahahhaa

Išli sme po ulici. Až sme narazily na dom. S velkou záhradou. Tiffany išl bránkou a ja som preskočila cez plot. Išli sme u dverám.

Tiff: chucky miláčik máš náštevu daleku

chucky: kto zas

Predomnou stála frankestain bábika a rišavými vlasmi. A za panenkou boli 2 deti.

chucky: to ma podržte krueger

freddy: hahahahaha charles som nevedel že žiješ toto hovno hahahaha

chucky: kurva a toto je čo

freddy: hej dávaj pozor na jazyk toto je moja céra Maya

chucky: ved je to obrý vlk

freddy: dlhá historia maya pozrav

Prišla som a pokonila sa. Freddy zo mna dal dole helmu aj sädlo, Ja som sa premenila na dievča ako u nich.

: dobrý den rodina ray

freddy išiel ku mne a dal mi ruku na plece.

freddy: mila rodina toto je moja céra a nočný bes sna Maya

chucky: teší ma čo máš s okom?

: dlhá historia

tiff: chucky ona vie voodoo

chucky: naozaj prosím dievčatko dostan ma s tohto tela

: hmmmmm mam to

dievča: ahoj maya ja som glenda a toto pako je glen

:ahojte

chucky: no tak čo

: achhhhhhh ale som unavená ale zvadnem to, no urobím niečo také že ked budeš chcet budeš bábika alebo muž akýsi bol vtedy než ta zastrelily chceš ?

chucky: moje staré sexi telo jasnééé

: daj preč to sexi hahahahha

freddy: hahahaha má pravdu

: potrebujem 4 sviečky, a ten znak nevadí ked vám zničím záhradu?

tiff: nevadí

Zobrala som nôž a rezala do trávy znamenie a na každu stranu som dala sviečky. Chucky si lahol.

: musím ta uspat pretože to bude bolet, oci si na rade

Freddy: sladké sny

Freddy: hodil niečo na chuckyho a on zaspal. Začala som ritual a začali blesky a búrka ale nepršalo. Po rituale chucky spal ale sa zmietal. Jeho plastová koža sa odlupovala a na to išla ludská. Telo sa zvečil na mužské. červéné vlasy opadali a boli tamdlhé čierna až hnede vlasy. Ma oblečenie ako predtým, sako kravatu a nohavice. Ale nedýchal. išla som ku nemu a otvorila mu ústa a duša išla do tela, ja som odpadla a on otvoril oči. freddy utekal ku mne a zodvihol ma. Chucky sa pozeral na ruky.

Chucky: kurva ona to dokázala

freddy: ak umre zabijem ta

chucky: ukáž nie je len unavená zobrali jej celú silu

Tiffany sa pozrela na deti ich vlasy sa zmenily. Maly namiesto ryšavej teraz hnedo tmavé. Chucky išiel k nim a chytil glendine vlasy. Freddy ma zobral a všetci išli do domu. Zobudila som sa bolo asi 12 hodín pobede. freddy spal pri mne Spali sme na kresle a ja na nom som sedela.

: oci

freddy: ahoj miláčik

: ty si ma držal po celú dobu?

freddy: si ockové srdiečko

: hahahaha a vyšlo to

freddy: si kurva dobrá

: dakujem

tiff: ahojte spachtoši

: oh ahojte

Glen a glenda vošli do obývačky. Ja som sa postavila a freddy išiel do kuchyne.

glen: ako si spala

: oh vaše vlasy

glenda: to kúzlo funguje ociiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Chucky vošiel do obývačky, bol iný mal dlhé vlasy asvoje staré telo. Išiel ku mne a objal ma, ja som stuhla.

chucky: dakujem si kurva talentovaná

: dakujem ale prečo sa im zmenily vlasy ved stále si panenka ale aj človek

chucky: čo

: ak by ta niekto poranim stačí sa zmenil na panenku asi hodinu byt a potom sa zas vrátiš do človeka a ako keby si tu ranu ani nemal

chucky: waw

: ja viem achhhh sm hladná

chucky: deti podte do kuchyne

Freddy už jedol a ja som si sadla k nemu. Glen a glenda sedeli pri mne a tiffany a chucky boli pre freddymu. Jedli sme palacinky.

: mnam su výborné

tiff: som rada že ty chutia

Chucky: tak ako freddy si sa dostal takej kurva talentovanej dievke

freddy: ako si sa ti dostal k herečke jennifer tilly hahahaha

: oci no tak, on si proste zobral moju dušu lenže len polovičku ak zoberete dušu vlkodlakovy stane sa jazdec, no a freddy je môj jazdec a on my začal volat céra tak ja jeho ocko,a poznala som jasona, tomiho, JC a idete aj vy na svadbu?

Chucky: ano ideme bude riadna sranda

tiff: si dobrý otec freddy, naozaj

freddy: ja viem ona je jedina ktorej nikdy neublížim s detí, ostatný nech sa tešia pretože FREDDY KRUEGER A JEHO NOčNý BES PRíDU DO SPRINGWOODO A NAšA ULICA JE ELM STREET hahahaha

: príhovor freddyho

glenda: hahahaha

: hahahaha

Freddy: budeme musit isť maya

: oci prosíííííííííííííííííím budme tu na chvílku aj tak svadba je len o 2 týždne prosíííííííííííííííííííííím

freddy: ja neviem

tiff: kludne máme volnu izbu

: prosíííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííím

Glen: prosííííííííííííííím

Glenda: prosíííííííííííííííííííííííííííííím

freddy: dobre

Išla som ku nemu a objala ho a poboskala na líce.

: dakujem oci

freddy: kurva to rodičovstvo, no chodte sa hrat

glenda: pod ukážem ti moje bábiky

Išli sme po schodoch a do izby glen išiel na počítač a hral hry. Glenda a ja sme sa hráli s bábikami aj ked už mam 14 ale dávno som to nerobila. Glen mi potom ukázal fotky s ich dovolenky a na každej bola nejaká mrtvola.

V kuchyni zatial-

tiff: achhh ako je pekne dnes

freddy: no čo život v hollywoode čo nové

chucky: nič všetky malé suky som zabil no a jediné že ide tvoj film a ja pojdem nové natáčanie s nejakou sukou menom Sarah a že vraj mam hrat že som ju miloval či čo , volá sa to Curse of chucky

freddy: si kurva slávny hahahahaha

chucky: časy sa menia ras máš sex ako bábika a máš dvojičky hahaha

freddy: to sa dáá waw

chucky: no čo už

tiff: nechcete prehliadku mesta?

freddy: kludne

chucky: a čo noo...

freddy sa zmenil na to čo bol ako človek. Ale Robert englund vobec tak nevipadal mál iné oči aj tvár.

freddy: myslíš toto hahahaha

chucky: waw ak to

freddy: som sen viem všetko

My sme prišli dole.

: oci ty si človek

freddy: tiff nám urobí prehliadku mesta potrebujem vypadat ako človek nie

: pekný si

Tiff: oblečte sa a ideme

: ale ja nemám nič

tiff: freddy mal by si jej niečo kúpit ked je človek

freddy: ohh prepáč zlatko

tiff: takže aj nákupy

chucky a ja : čooooo

glenda: super

glen: bude zábava

: ochhh no dobre čo myslíš oci

freddy: chodte my s Chuckym sa porozprávame a tu máš

Fredy: podal peniaze tiffanya ona si ich odložila. Freddy a Charles išli niekde autom a ja som išla s dvojčatami a tiff na nákupy. V nákupnom centre bolo ludí. Tiffany mi dala peniaze a ja a glenda sme boli samé v nákupmom centre. Tiffany potrebovala glenovy urobit pas.

Tiff: ja prídem o 2 hodiny zabavte sa

glenda: dakujem

: ahoj dakujem

glenda: kde ideme

: kupit mi tričká

glenda: podme

Utekali sme cez poschodia a zabávali smesa kúpili sme asi 10 tričiek a jeden velký pre mna kufor. Išli sme kúpit sukne a riflové kratasy. Ja som si ešte kupila podkolienky: čiernobiele, červenozelené, fialovočierne, modročervené. Po nákupe sme išli kúpit nejaké šaty a topánky. Bola zábava išli sme si kúpit niečo na jedenie a všetko sme uložili do kufru. Ja som sa prezliekla v kabinke, dala som si riflové kratasi a sivočervené pruhováné tričko a čirnobiele podkolienky a bundu. Išli sme si kúpit kolu a tiffany tam už bola.

: ahojte

glenda: ahoj mami

tiff: podme hmmm aka pekná slečna je steba

: dakujem

Glen: OCHHH zamiloval som sa

: dakujem si zlatý glen

glenda: glene už maš pas

glen: ano

Tiff: podme

Išli sme do auta a kufor dali do zadu a išli. Ked sme prišli freddy už bol doma aj s chucky. Pozerali práve futbal aj s pivom v ruke.

chucky: nono nooooooooooo

freddy: noo ty neschopák pod pod

: hahahahahhahaha

glen a glenda: hahahahahahhaahaha

Freddy: waw slečna nebespečná

: hej dakujem

chucky: waaaaw maya už si riadna slečna

: diki ale mám prácu

Išla som do kuchyne a deti a ja sme pomáhali. Zobrala som zemiaky a išla ku freddy.

: oci budeš škrábat zemiaky a viem že v tom máš prax tak šup

freddy: hej skade to máš

: tomi mi to povedal hahahahahaha a chucky tomi má tehotnu priatelku menom valeri

chucky: naozaj časy sa kurva menia no freddy škrábaj

freddy: ochh

Išla som do kuchyne a obalovala mäso. Deti robili dezert a Tiffany opekala mäso. Freddy potom prišiel aj zo zemiakmy a umyl si rukavicu.

: hahahahahahhaa pekne vieš lupat ahhahahahahaha

freddy: HA HA HA

Freddy odišiel a jedlo bolo hotové. Dvojčatá urobily poháre.

glen: ocííííííííííí obed

Chucky: pod freddy

Vošli do kuchyne a sadli si. Ja s glendou sme doniesli jedlo všetkým.

: dobrú chut

Glenda: dobru chut

Začali sme jest. A chlapci chceli ist ale ja som ich zastavila.

: nie tak daleko oci ty chod ale chucky ide umyt riad

freddy: diki poklad

chucky: ja nééééééééééé

: ano delej inak ta zmením v panenku a nikdy nebudeš...

chucky: kde si sa naučila vyjednávat

freddy: čo hovorím pravá kruegerova

Všetci išli do obývačky iba ja a chucky sme boli v kuchyny a on umýval riad. Ja som sa smiala. potom so ho prinutila aj utret to. Chucky potom vošiel do obývačky a zapálil si cigaretu a išiel ku oknu a freddy si tiež zobral a fajčil.

: ach no vidíš chucky aky si šikovny aahaahahhaahaahhahahhaha

tiff: waw on to umyl

: achhhh je super vidierat hhaahahahaha

glen: nejdeš si zahrat s nami

: waw človeče nezlob sa ok som červená

glen: modrá

glenda: žltá

Hrali sme a potom sme išli do izieb si lahnút. Bola som prvá ktorá spala až potom prišiel freddy a dal ma na bok, lahol si a zaspal. Ráno som sa zobudila prvá a išla dole. Tiffany už bola prekvapivo hore aj chuckym. Bola ešte tma bolo asi 5 hodín ráno.

: achhhhhhhhhhh dobré skoré ráno

tiff: čo nespíš med

: už asi nebudem a kde idete

chucky: do práce maya

tiff: maya zlatko freddy dnes ide s nami chod ho zobudit a, mohla by si prosím dozriet na dvojičky prídeme asi okolo podvečer

: dobre a kde ide ocko

chucky: musí niečo zariadit lebo pojdeme spolu do new yourku takže musí ist zariadit veci pre teba

: dobre hned som tu

Išla som po schodoch až k freddymu. On stále spal.

: ociii zobud sa chucky ta volá že máš ist

freddy: to už dobre

Išli sme spolu dole. Ja som išla si urobit vločky. Freddy si dal kávu. A potom spolu odišli.

: ahojte ahoj oci

freddy: ahoj zlatko

Išla som a poboskala ho na líce a oni išli, išla som do izby a pustila telku. Bolo asi potom 7:30. Dala som si rifle a učesala som sa. Vonku bolo pekne. Išla som dole a urobila pomarančový džus a toasty. Dvojičky prišli dole.

: ahojte dnes sme sami doma

glenda: išli do práce?

: ano takže čo chcete robit dnes?

glen: nepojdeme do zoo

glenda: super

: čo a čo to je

glen: tam sú zvierata aho hady, medvede, opice

: dobre ale najecte sa

Glenda: dnes máš narodky

: ja viem

glen a glenda: vela zdravia štastia a dobreho ocka ti praje

Glen a glenda

: dakujem

Glen a glenda ma objali. Po raňajkách sme sa obiekli a ja som glende urobila copík. Mám práve 15 rokov. Išli sme do zoo, vydely sme krokodíly, opice, levy, tigre, polárne vlky, gepardy, jašterice a vela vtákov. Po zoo sme si kúpili cukrovu vatu a išli domov. Práve sa točilo curse of chucky a my sme sa išli pozriet. Práve akože chucky zabíjal nejakého chlapa. My sme išli preč. Išli sme domov, potom sme vošli do domu a išla som varit obed. Varila som švédske mäsové guličky. Pustila som hudbu a spolu sme varili a tancovali. Bola to metalika. Dvojičky mi pomáhali a jedlo bolo urobené. Najedli sme sa a glen umyl riad. Išli sme sa kúpat do bazéna. Ja som si dala svoje takže už videlo že dospievam. Kupaly sme sa a hrali vo vode. Po bazéne sme sa osprchovali a hrali hry na počítači. Potom prišli rodičia.

tiff: no aká bola maya

glenda: omnoho lepšia ako fulvia hahahahaha

glen: ahoj oci

chucky: ahoj glen ako ste sa mali

: dobre

glen: viac než dobre

freddy: ahoj maya

: ahoj oci

išla som a objala ho. Išli sme do obývačky.

freddy: achhhhh pane bože už si taká velká

: diki oci

freddy vytiahol velku krabiču.

freddy: všetko dobre k tvojím 15 rokom

: oh dakujem oci

Otvorila som a nádherný náramok a na ňom plamene. Boskala som freddyho na líce a dala som si ho.

freddy: a najlepšie ked sa premeníš je pružny takže bud stále na ruke

: ochhhhh dakujem

tiff: všetko dobré k 15

chucky: nooo holka už vyrostla, hahaha všetko dobré moja a počúvaj ocka hahhaha

: dakujem a mám prekvapenie pre teba chucky chod do kuchyne

chucky išiel do kuchyne a tam 3 taniere na nich mäsové guľičky a omáčka. Tiff a freddy a chucky si sadli a začali jest.

freddy: mnam

chucky: achhhh mnam toto je to najlepšie

tiff: pozrela sisi ten recept vyborné

: dakujem ale to sme varili spolu však

glen: no jasné

glenda: ano spolu

: kedy vlastne pojdeme

freddy: zajtra ideme všetci maya chodte si zbalit veci deti

:dobre

glen: super

glenda: mizím

Všetci sme išli do izieb a pobalili sme si veci a išli dole. Oni boli v obývačke a pozerali.

freddy: dnes žiadne pozeranie zajtra skoro ráno nám ide vlak

: ohh ociiiii

freddy: žiadne odmlúvanie a šup spať

: achhhh dobrú noc

tiff: podte deti uložím vás

Išli sme po schodoch a ja som si nastavila budík a zaspala. Freddy po 20 minútach prišiel a lahol si tiež. Ráno mi nezvonil budík. Ale freddy ma zobudil.

freddy: stávaj vo vlaku môžeš spat

: och prosím nie ohhhhhhhh

freddy: stávat

freddy mi dal nočnu moru a ja som hned otvorila oč išiel dole a ja som sa obliekla dne sbola búrka a pršalo hrozne. Dala som si rifle a učesala som si vlasy ale mala som rovne, išla som dole už dvojčata aj s kuframi zobrala som svoj a išla dole po schodoch. Boli sme všetci traja unavený. Tiffany robila desiatu do vlaku. Freddy sa zmenil na človeka, a dával kufre do auta aj s chuckym. My sme skoro zaspali v chodbe.

Tiff: maya

tiff: maya

tiff:MAYAAAA

: co co ja nespím

tiff: hahahaha pomôž mi deti dajte si pláštenky

Tiffany posledný krát pozrela do domu či nič nechýba a zobrala dážnik a išli sme vonku. Utekali sme do auta. Chucky riadil a freddy bol s ním v predu. Tiffany bola v zadu s nami ale bolo málo sedadiel a glen mi sedel na kolenách.

glen: niesom tašký?

: nie

Bola hrozná búrka . Ked sme priešli na vlakovu stanicu. Chucky odložil auto abyho neukradli do nejakého boxu a mi sme išli do vnútra ja som mala svoj kufor a freddy svoj držal. Chucky mal svoj a tiffany a deti mali svoje išli sme do vlaku. Sadli sme si do kabínkovej vlaku. My a vlak sa rozjel. Bolo presne 6 miest. Ja som bola pri okne a glenda oproti mna. glen sedel pri mne . Rodičia sedeli freddy pri glen a pri glende tiffany a chucky.

: kolko tu budeme?

tiff: asi 5 hodín

: tolko mohla by si podat sendviče

tiff: jasné Sweetface

Tiffany išla hore a zobrala jedlo a podala mi sendvič.Bola prvá zastávka. Ja som jedla. Ked som dojedla rozprávali sme sa. až neprišla pani so sladkostami.

žena: dobrý den deti nechcete lízatka cukrovinky?

: kolko to stojí?

žena: je to zadarmo

glen: ja si dám čokoládu

glenda: ja lízatko

: ja tiež lízatko

všetci sme povedali: dakujeme a sadli sme si.

freddy: aspon budete hore

Tiff: hahhaha ideme do tunelu

Náhle tma a svatlo sa rosvietilo. My sme sa nudily. freddy sa pozrel na mna.

freddy: nechcely by ste preskúmat vlak

: jasné podme

chucky: ale dávajte pozor

glen: jasné

Išli sme vo vlaku a presúmali sme celý vlak, trvalo nam to asi 1 hodinu a potom sme sa vrátili. Tiffany spala a chucky tiež. Freddy bol u okna.

šeptom: ahoj oci

freddy: ahojte podte

šeptom glen: oni spia

šeptom glenda: ano einstiajn

freddy: no čo vlak

: našli sme 2 záchodi a jedálny voz

Glen: ach som unavený

glenda: aj ja

Glen aglenda zaspali a ja s freddy tiež. Zobudila som sa ako prva. a potom chucky.

: ahoj

chucky: ahoj nejdeš von

: dobre

Išla som s chucky von a pozerali sme sa cez okno. Boli sme už v Chicago a už len 5 zastávok a sme v New yourku.

chucky: spia tvrdo

: to ano a vlastne pinhead si koho bere?

chucky: cenobianžena

:aha no teším sa ale musíme si ešte kúpit šaty a tak

chucky: to je maličkosť

: hahahahaha

Asi 2 hodiny sme boli a rozprávali sme sa. Potom som počula freddy ako sa rozpráva s tiffany. Išli sme dnu.

: ahojte

chucky: aký spánok

tiff: dobré čo ste robily

: rozpravaly a pozerali cez okno

freddy: ach tak za chvílku sme tam

glen: stále prší

glenda: achhhhhhhhhh dobrý den

: vitajte v New yourku

Práve zastal vlak a new yourku sme boli. Zobrali sme si kufre a išli zavolali sme limuzínu. Ked sme dorazili . Vystúpily sme a išli do lesa išli sme lesnou cestou, až sme našli veľký dom. Vypadal ako hotel ale nebol. Freddy sa zmenil a išli sme. Vošli sme do domu a tam iný ludia. Bola som nervozna. Bol tam čo som poznala: michael, jason,Carie, sa išiel pozdravit a ja som išla s ním.

freddy: ahoj pinhead gratulujem

pinhead: dakujem a toto je kto

Išla som k fredymu dozadu. On ma chytil za plecia a pritiahol ma.

freddy: neboj sa

Pinhead sa pozrel na obojok mala som ho tiež ako človek.

: volám sa Maya pane

pinhead: hahahha pekné meno a prečo také dievčatko je s freddym kruegerom ktorý zabíja deti

: som jeho céra maya krueger

freddy: presne ale lepšie povedane ukaž sa maya

Ja som sa premenila na vlka a poklonila som sa pinheadovy, on sa tiež poklonil. A potom sa objavilo sadlo a helma a freddy si na mna sadol.

Freddy: pozdravte nočného besa elm street a springwoodo Maya krueger

pinhead: takže si jazdec

: ako to vieš

pinhead: ja viem všetko dieťa

: ty ma počuješ

pinhead: ano

Vadela som ženu ako prišla k pinhedovy. Ja som sa poklonila.

: dobrý den

žena: ahoj maya, krueger

pinhead: zabavte sa na svadbe

:dakujem

freddy: diki

freddy a ja sme išli k ostatným. Tomi prišiel aj s valeri. Videla som jason a utekala k nemu a freddy ma chcel zastavit ale jason ma hladkal. Freddy zo mna zosadol a moja hema a sadlo zmizlo.

freddy: idem za ostatnými a jason daj na nu pozor

Jason kývol a išli sme po chodbe. Jason ma zoznámil s Michelom a jeho dievčatom, s Ester, Samara, Annabelle, Bogieman,Regan, Hannibal. Bola som stále vlk až neprišla ku mne cenobia žena. Ja som sa zmenila na človeka.

: ano

žena Ceno: mohla by si ma niest pri oltáry?

: waaauuuv jasné dobre

žena Ceno: som rada

: a aké budeš mať šaty?

žena Ceno: čierne a hriešne hahahahahha

: hahhahahahaha dobre

Potom som išla za freddym ale ako dievča. Tiffany išla ku mne.

tiff: maya pod ideme kupit si šaty

: ale nemám peniaze

tiff: tam je freddy

freddy: achhh som rád že som tu chlapci

pinhead: aj ja

: oci mohol by si mi dat peniaze ideme si kúpit šaty

freddy: tu máš ale nech su pekné

: dík

Chcela som ist ale...

freddy:ehmmm niečo si zabudla

: och ty si otrava

Išla som ku freddy a boskala ho na líce a utekala som ku tiffany. Išli sme aj s cenobia ženou. každe sme si kúpili šaty a cenobia žena mi kúpila špecialne ako pre vlkodlaka. Bolo to niečo ako kombinéza ale celá čierna. Musela som si vybrat šaty ako vlkodlak. Tiffany mala čiernočervené, Ester mala fialovo čierne, regan mala tmavo ružovočierne šaty, Glenda mala čierna šaty a samara mala čiernomodré šaty. Cenobia žena mala šaty čierne ako noc ale na prsia bol dobrý víhlad. Museli sme kúpit ach pre chlapcov. Ja som kúpila Freddymu kúpila svadobný smoking a červenú kravatu, každý muž mal červenu kravatu alebo motýlika. Ked som prišla do izby freddy pozeral telku.

: páči sa ti

freddy: super pekné

: dobre

Freddy vypol telku a spal ako vždy ruky za hlavou a klobúk cez oči. Ja som odložila veci a išla som si lahnút zajtra je svadba.

: dobru noc oci

freddy: krvavé sny pusinka

Ráno som stala a obliekla sa maly sme skúšku toho.

Freddy: je 6 hodín kde ideš a prečo máš také sexi šaty?

: máme skúšku a ako vlkodlak budem mat srst takže asi preto, vydel si čo nosia cenobianky

freddy: zas si zabudla

: achhh

Išla som a poboskala ho na líce a išla dole. Premenila som sa mala som sadlo aj helmu ale cenobian žena mi ju zmenila s plamenou na čierne a sadlo tiež. Jediné čo vynikla boli moje zrzavé vlasy. Cenobia žena si sadla na mna a povedla aby som išla pomaly. Pomaly som išla k oltaru a potom sme si to skúšali. Musela som byt vlkodlak nemam rád ked mi pozeraru na prsia. išla som hore ale v bunde Freddy si nevedel zapnút kravatu. Išla som zaplamu .

: aky pekný otec hahahha

freddy: aká pekná céra hahha

: podme obrat začína a musíme ist

Išli sme dole mala som kombinézu a moje zrzavé vlasy vynikli a presne po prsi pupku boli ako ked freddy niekoho uškriabne s rukavicou. Išli sme do aut a do (akože) kostola. V kostole si všetci posadali bolo to ako na pohrebe. A všade červené a modre ruže. Pri oltári Pinhead a na jeho strane, Jason, Tomi, Michael, Chucky, Freddy, Glen. Na strane žien bola Tiffany, Carrie, Ester, Samara, Regan a Glenda. Všetko bolo pripravené. Ja som sa premenila a mala som na sebe sadlo a helmu, cenobiožena si sadla na mna a otvorily sa som išla k oltáru, zohla som sa a cenobia žena zošla zo mna a ja som išla ku glende. Obrat sa začal.

muž: ber si pinhead cenobiaženu za ženu v bolesti a utrpeny

pinhead: ano beriem

muž: a ty cenobiažena berieš si pinheada za muža v bolesti i utrpený

ceno žena: ano

muž: prohlasujem vás za muža a ženu poboskajte sa

Pinhead silno zobral cenoženu a poboskal ju hrubo. Potom som išla a on obydavaja na mna si sadli. Išli sme a freddy ukázal že nak idem. Išla som po ceste a uta išli za namy. Počula som ako sa na mne muckaju. Dala som znechutený pohlad a prišla som k domu. A oni zošlo zo mna. A išli do vnútra ja som sa zmenila na človeka a cenobiažena prišla a dala my nejakú dlhu suknu až k nohám mi pripla.

: och dakujem

cenožena: ja dakujem

Išla som po sále a všetci sedeli a išla som k freddymu. Pinhead sa postavil aj spohárom v ruke.

pinhead: som rád že ste prišli dúfam že sa zabavíte a dobrú chuť

My sme sa postavily a zobrali si poháre.

Všetci: na váááás

Začali sme piť to bola krv, posadali sme si a najskor bol predkrm ludské oči, polievka s mosgu, a 3 hlavé jedlá, a dezerty. Najdli sme sa a hudba začala hrad, bola to chladná hudba a pinhead a cenoženou išli tancovať, bola to pomála, potom išiel chucky a tiffany, Michael a jeho priatelka, Tomi a valeri. My sme sa pozerali. Po hudbe začala metalika a rokenrol. Všetci sa bavili iba ja a Jc( jeepers creepers) sme sedeli aj freddy tancoval. Ale tam boli potom skladby čo dievča muselo spievať.

pinhead: nieje tu niekto spevák s dievčat

freddy: maya vie

: čoooo nie oci

freddy: pod sem

: nie

Freddy išiel ku mne a zobral ma za ruku a doviedol na podium. Pozrela som skladbu. Nuda,

: chlapci viete aj ...

muž: vieme raz dva

Začala som spievať Bring me to life, všetci mi potom tlieskali. Spievala som ešte potom ale bolasom hladna a ta som si išla niečo dat, hudba stále hrala, ale zdalo sami že sú skoro všetci opytí. Freddy ku mne prišiel a napil sa.

: tak čo oci

freddy: zabávaš sa ?

: jasnééé ale už mi niečo vadí to jason je opytíí?

freddy: ano aj s michaelom

: hahahahaha a čo ty

freddy: na chlastanie, achhh nechcem

Všetci sa potom už zberali do izieb. My sme išli tiež. Lahla som si na postel.

freddy: chod sa prezliect vypadáš ako nooo

: ja viem ako devka už idem ale podme si pre tortu

freddy: dobre

Išli sme znovu dole ale freddy sa zakecal s JC. Išla som do haly a tam pinhead to robil na stole s cenobia ženou, Potom chucky a tiffany sa boskávali, Michael a jason spievali, Tomi a valeria sa boskávali a freddy práve išiel ku mne.

: hahahhaha oci dones mi pukance

freddy: to nemyslíš važne máš len 15 a porno pozeráš ako nič no nie padaj hore

: oci aspon sa naučím o rozmnožovaní cenobianov hahahahahaha

freddy: tu máš tortu a pod

Freddy mi otkrojil tortu a išli sme hore. V izbe sme jedli tortu a počula som ako si to niekto rozdáva.

freddy: čo je

: hahahahahahhahahaha nič

freddy: kurva čo je

: hahahahhahahahahahahahahaha nič vážne

freddy: ihned spať toto porno nieje pre teba

: dobre dobrú oci

freddy: dobrú noc

Zaspala som a freddy tiež. Ráno som sa zobudila bolo prekvapivo pekne. Freddy tam nebol. Obliekla som si rifle a išla dole, v sále bol neporiadok a freddy tam sám raňajkoval išla som k nemu. Počula som niekoho zvracať.

: ahoj oci achhhhhhhhhhh

freddy: dobré ráno daj si niečo

: dám si tortu a čo ostaný asi ranná nevolnosť hahahaha

freddy: aj ty si to počula včera tu boli orgie

: čooo hahahahahhaha naozaj

freddy: hej menšie pinhead si to tu rozdával ako nič

: hahahahhahahhahahaahahahaha fúúúch no na darmo sa nehovory že cenobiany su hriešnici hahhhahaha

freddy: to sa hovorí kurva

: a kedy pojdeme domov

freddy: čo neviem ae teraz budeme tu asi týžden je tu tréningové veci budeš sa učit

: ochhhhhh dalšia škola

freddy: no dobrú chuť

Jedli sme a išli sa pozrieť von. V zadu bolo tréningové štúdium. Premenila som sa a freddy mi dal prekášky a ja som bežala ako som mohla.

freddy: daj do to ho všetko ešte raz

Zas som utekala kolečko aj s prekažkami.

freddy: šikovna ale ešte to nieje ono

: utekaj si sááám cccc

išla som si sadnúť a pila som vodu. Potom freddy si zapálil cigaretu.

freddy: no maya dalšie kolo

Utekala som zas asi do obedia sme skúšali. Až sme išli na obed tam prekvapivo vš sme si a jedli. Stále som sa usmiavala a smiala. freddy do mna drgol.

(potichu)freddy: maya nesmej sa

(potichu):ja za to nemôžem ale včera čo som videla ani merilyn monroe nevymislí

(potichu) freddy: no tak maya

Všetci tam jedli ale po tichu sa rozprávaly iba moj smiech bol hlučnejši. Všetci sa na mna pozrely.

: hahahaha ochhh prepáčte

pinhead: aspon niekto tu má dobrú náladu hahahaha

: dakujem hahahhaha

Spomenula som si

freddy: maya kurva nesmej sa

: no tak prepáč oci nemôžem stym prestať

Glen: ahoj ako si sa vispala

: dobre čo ty

glenda: naši si to rozdávali tak sme museli spať u tety ester

: naozaj hahahahaaha

freddy: deti chodte sa hrat

: ok oci

Išla som s glenom a glendou preč.

freddy:ach aká bola noc chucky hmmm?

chucky: dobrá ale bolí ma kurva hlava a videl si jasona aký bol opitý s michaelom

freddy: videl aj počul a maya videla ako si to pinhead a ty rozávate zo ženami a ešte ma porosila nech jej k tomu donesiem popkorn

chucky: ochhhhh naozaj ja si nič nepametám prepáč freddy

freddy: hahahahah keby mala 10 tak ta zabijem

chucky: fúúúúch ma 15

Freddy: chod si oddýchnuť

Freddy jedol a išiel do izby si pospať chvílku. My sme boli u Glendy a glena v izbe hrali sme sa rôzne hry. Celý týžden so trénovala. Ale už sme museli ísť domov. Cestovaly sme vlakom a išli tiež púšť až sme išli 6 dní v kuse a nšli sme nápis Vitajte v Crystal camp. Boli sme Blísko.

: ach som taká unavená

freddy: už tam sme

Vyšla som na kopec a bolo napísane Vitajte v Springwoodo. Usmiala som sa a išla na elm street. Hned v ten večer sme zabili jedno dievča menom Trish. Bola sranda. Boli sme doma a toto odkazujem všetkým:

: KLUDNE PRíDTE DO ELLM STREET JA A FREDDY Už čAKáME PRAJEM PEKNé SNY HAHAHAHAHA

Koniec?


End file.
